


One Cold Night

by AnonymousLurkingReader



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottomblade, Flirting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousLurkingReader/pseuds/AnonymousLurkingReader
Summary: Just some smut. There isn't enough bottom Techno out there.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 640





	1. Chapter 1

Techno sighs as he lowers himself into a barrel filled with hot water in the 'basement', far enough away from the chests and the walls not to splash and damage anything. He's filled the water with a few sprigs of lavender and roses, mostly to spoil himself a little because he deserves it. He's nearly finished, just rinsing the soap out of his long thick hair when he hears the door right in front of him opens and slam shut. Techno just thinks its Tommy or Phil and doesn't react for a bit as he finishes up washing his hair then pushing it back and comes face to face with Dream.

Techno freezes as well because he's naked in a barrel, taking a bath. And the owner of the server just walked into his house like he owns the place. He's frozen only for a moment before he sighs in annoyance, glaring at the other man who twitches and reaches to rub his neck akwardly. 

"To be fair,I didn't think you were home?" Dream says with an laugh, the tips of his ears a little red.

"So you decide to just walk into my house? I thought we already had this conversation." Techno says, crossing his arms on the edge of the barrel turning to face Dream whose still standing in front of the door.

"I have a house." Dream says defensively, crossing his arms.

"Then why did you decide to come into mine? Is my bed really that different then your own, in your super big red-stone house." Techno asks, combing his fingers through his hair, working out the knots as he talks.

"Who says I want to use your bed?" Dream asks.

"Why else are you here?" Techno says, flicking water from his fingers in the direction of Dream.

"Maybe because Tommy is here." Dream huffs.

"Your still on that? I thought you would be bigger then stalking a minor." Techno says. "Or are you coming here because you wanna see me?"

Dream scoffs. "Your ego is showing."

"Well I am naked and you averted your eyes from me yet. Hoping to get a little fan service?" Techno asks, tossing his hair over his shoulderand leaning a bit back, exposing a bit of his chest making sure Dream could get a glance of the golden piercings in his nipples.

"What?! No! I don't! No! I don't wa-!" Dream screams, throwing up his arms, ears tinted red the only tell that he is embarrassed.

Dream turns and quickly makes his way upstairs onto the second floor, which Techno is greatful for he didn't actually want to get dressed infront of the other man. Techno pulls himself out of the barrel and towels himself off quickly, wrapping a towel around his wet hair for now. He couldn't afford to get sick. Slipped on thick wooden half socks over his hooves as a kind of hoof wrap, to keep his legs warm out in this cold weather. A pair of long johns and a thick woolen night shirt to keep him warm. He makes his way upstairs and unwraps his head towel to dry his hair more. He's not expecting to be crowded up against his door, Dreams arms on either side of his head. Dreams normal porcelain mask pushed up to expose his mouth and nose, pulled into a kind of smirk.

Techno pretends not to be fazed by suddenly being pinned up against his own door. "Getting a little close there, Dreamie." 

"Maybe because I am, Techno." Dream says, a teasing tone to his voice leaning a bit closer to Techno.

"And why is that?" Techno asks tilting his head to the side as one of his ears give a little flick. Aware that maybe he had been teasing the other a bit too much. He didn't quite expect this reaction from the other and maybe Dream was just trying to pay some back to Techno for earlier. 

"What would you say if I did come here for you." Dream says, being quite charming with his smirk.

"Oh? Is that so?" Techno says, raising his arms to wrap them around Dreams shoulders and gently pulling Dreams helm from his head and dropping it to the floor. "You want me so much you come here everyday? Your fanboy is showing."

Dream slips one of his armored thighs between Techno's legs, pinning him more firmly against the door. "Its not my fault when you tease me like you did."

"The great flirt known as Dream can't take some teasing himself." Techno says as he leans up to brush his lips against Dream's. 

Dream had met techno's kiss with lust and passion, he hadn't expected to see Techno taking a bath of all things and he was now armed with the information that his dear blood god had golden bars in his nipples. Dream itched to touch and hold, to turn the proud man before him into a putty in his hands. He wiggles his hands behind Techno and groaps his ass, picking him up and forcing the other man to wrap his long legs around his waist. A moan coming from his own throat when he ended up grinding against Techno who gave his own breathy sigh.

A sound from the enderman behind them caused the two of them to jolt apart, panting softly. Techno drops his legs from around Dream's hips but Dream and the door at Techno's back doesn't allow for him to get much space between them.

"I didn't know you could kiss like that." Techno says, still out of breath leaning against the door for support. The towel that had been around his head had fallen off in the make out session.

"I can do so much more if you let me." Dream says, grinding their hips together again. Techno's hands grabbing onto Dream's shoulders as he gives a whole body shudder instead of a moan that Dream was expecting. Dream made a goal to himself to hear Techno moan. 

"Lets go upstairs." Techno says, glancing over at Edward then pushing against Dream who reluctantly relented. Techno heads upstairs to his bedroom while Dream takes the time to get out of the armor and put it away before following Techno upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for the sexy times ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be a few spelling mistakes. just a btw. but enjoy

Techno sits at the edge of his bed, taking off his long johns when Dream comes up the ladder. Dream notices Techno's lack of pants and pulls off his own hoodie and undoing the top button of his pants, tossing it carelessly to the floor as he slots himself between Techno's thighs. Dream was leaning in for a kiss reaching to finally tease those bars in Techno's nipples. In a blink of an eye he finds himself on his back, pinned to the bed with Techno on top of him holding his arms above his head with one hand. Dream immediately tries to get free and finds that for all of Techno's pretty looks the other man is solid. Techno built for long drawn out battles, if they so come to that. He also spends a large portion of time grinding monsters and farming both can be grueling tasks on their own. It honestly shouldn't have surprised Dream as much as it did to be easily rendered powerless by the other man. Dream is no slouch for his own body, has to keep himself in shape for when his friends hunt him down and try to kill him. But that's mostly running and getting space between them and him. Fights break out sure but if they go south Dream makes a break for it.

Techno is an aggressive fighter, it shouldn't be a surprise he's like that in bed as well. Not that Dream is complaining

Techno gives a little smirk down at Dream, leaning down to give him that kiss he wanted. Dream tries to take control of the kiss like he had before but techno just grinds his ass against Dream's cock, causing him to moan, gaining the upper hand. Techno takes his time in exploring Dream's mouth, tongues dancing together then as Techno pulls away he bites his lower lip which shouldn't be so arousing. Techno sits back and looks down at Dream who looks a little wreaked, he just wants to be fucking into Techno already.  
Techno reaches down, letting go of Dream's hands to touch Dream's mask, pausing a moment before pulling the porcelain mask off. Giving Dream enough time to stop him if he wanted. Dream allows Techno to take off his mask, as he slides his hands up Techno's night shirt going for his chest, grazing his hands over Techno's scars, flicking his thumbs over his nipples as he pushes up the shirt more. Dream adjusts his position and Techno adjust as well as Dream kisses his chest, gently taking the bar between his teeth and tugging on it.

Techno bites his lip as he looks down at Dream.

"Come on, baby just moan for me. I wanna hear you." Dream says as he moves to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. "Do you have any lube? I'm gonna fuck you so good. You won't walk straight for days. "

Techno nods and pulls away from Dream walking over to a small chest to pull out a small bottle of lube and hands it over. Dream pulls off his pants and boxers while Techno was doing that. Techno comes back and straddles Dream's hips. Techno threads his fingers through Dream's hair and pulls his head back to kiss him again, which Dream greatfully returned as he lubed up his fingers, warming it up because he's a gentleman.

Dream teases his fingers against Techno's rim before one breaches him.

Techno wraps his arms around Dreams shoulders, kissing any exposed skin as Dream fingers him open. Techno whines when Dream curls his fingers just right, trying to grind down searching for more. Dream decides to tease him a bit more abusing Techno's prostate until Techno is nearly fucking himself on his fingers, chasing his orgasm then pulls his fingers out leaving Techno empty.  
"Dream. . Dream please. I was so close." Techno groans as he looks down at Dream a little worse for ware, eyes dark with want with kiss swollen lips and a desperate look on his face. He had been so close.

"Can't have you cumming before my dick gets wet." Dream purrs as he gives his own dick a few strokes applying lube and to take a bit of the edge off, he doesn't wanna cum as soon as he puts his dick inside of Techno. He lines himself up and let's Techno lower himself down, finally giving a wanton moan at the stretch and fullness of having Dream finally inside. Dream sucks hickies onto Techno's shoulders and chest, moving to give his nipples a bit more attention. Licking and giving gentle bites on them. Giving a moan as Techno rolls his hips like a whore then starts to bounce, picking a slow pace at first but quickly gains speed as he chases his orgasm. Dream grabs hold of Techno's hips to help him out, groaning when Techno throws his head back in a silent cry.

As much as it's lovely to see him bouncing on his cock, dream feels like it's time to show Techno it's better to be under him. Dream switches their positions without pulling out, pulling Techno's hips upward as he then sets a punishing pace, fucking into him roughly. Techno gives another moan as he meets Dreams pace, shaking his hips like a slut as his cock dribbles pre against his abs as his orgasm starts to build again. He reaches to start stroking himself, but Dream smacks his hand away and strokes Techno in time with his thrusts.  
"Fuck Dream. Harder. Mnn . . Please. I'm close. . . Fuck Dream. Please." Techno babbles as his orgasm starts to coil.

Dream just chuckles as he looks down at how pretty Techno looks all submissive and shaking his hips for him and begging him fuck him harder as he cries out using his name. Dream had fantasized about this moment but what he could dream up can't compare to the real thing.

"Are you close? Is that why your staking your hips like a cumslut? Do you want me to fill you up so badly, Techno? Oh what would everyone else think if they saw you now, the great and powerful Technoblade begging to be fucked harder." Dream coos as he obliges Techno's request to be fucked harder.

Techno whines and throws an arm over his face as he blushed, tightening around Dream at the degrading talk. Dream chuckles as he adjusts his thrusts searching for Techno's prostate again, looking to make him scream. Techno jolts and tightens around Dream again when he finds it, giving a drawn out moan as his legs start to shake.  
"I'm cumming. . Fuck please. . I'm cumming." Techno whines as Dream continues to hit his prostate driving him absolutely mad as his orgasm climbs higher and higher. He just about cries when Dream pulls out and flips him over onto his hands and knees then starts fucking into him with the same bruising pace, he's going to have hand prints on his waist bit Techno can't seem to care as Dream ducks him stupid.

Techno holds onto his pillow for dear life as Dream carves himself a spot inside of Techno with his dick, techno whines as drools because it feels so good. He shudders as one particularly deep thrust as Techno coming apart at the seems, moaning as he has his first orgasm.

Dream groans and his thrusts shudder as Techno's insides attempt to milk him of his cum as Techno comes undone, painting his sheets with his seed. Techno goes limb underneath him but Dream isn't done yet, picking up the pace right where he left off.

Techno moans as Dream continues to fuck him through his orgasm, he can't decide weather he wants to pull away because it's too much or push back against him because he wants Dream to cum too. Each thrust hurts so good as hypersensitivity starts to set in and fray his nerves but he doesn't have too much longer to wait before Dream gives his final thrust and paints Techno's insides with his cum, thrusting Techno into his second orgasm.  
Dream groans as he comes inside of Techno, giving little thrusts to push his cum deeper, he'd never be able to get rid of him. Dream pulls out and spreads Techno apart as he watches his cum bubble out of his abused hole. He needed to do this again, hearing Techno come undone beneath him was addicting to be sure. 

Techno doesn't move from his spot, he doesn't have the energy and is sure that his hips would definitely give out if he were to try. He hears Dream get up and go down stairs, he expects Dream to leave him like this wreaked and covered in cum. He's just about drifted off to sleep when he feels fingers digging into his ass and moans, he can't decide weather he wants more or for it to stop but he does feel Dreams cum being scrapped out of him and soft kisses along his back as more is pushed out. Then a warm cloth is against his skin, cleaning him the best it could of the cooling cum.  
Dream cleans Techno off with a warm rag trying not to stimulate him too much as he cleans him up, wiping the cum off of him and pulling the blankets off the bed and switching them with some new ones he found in a chest. Techno is asleep by the time he's done and while he'd like to stay he knows he can't. But he does give techno one last kiss.  
"We should do this again sometime." He says goes downstairs to gather his armor and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have at least one more chapter

**Author's Note:**

> The Smut will be in the next chapter


End file.
